


we spend our whole lives under the same sky

by inf1nitum



Series: the nebulae series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, This is sad as hell, bella is a baby, english isn't my first language, shortfic, the nebulae series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inf1nitum/pseuds/inf1nitum
Summary: "you spend your existence among stars, nebulae and constellations, watching for me. and there isn't a day when i don't ask to have you back." {tony/oc; shortfic; part of the nebulae series}
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the nebulae series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920220
Kudos: 4





	we spend our whole lives under the same sky

Bella Bloom was born as the middle daughter of a famous jeweller. Since birth, she could remember the endless hours her father would spend at his workshop, making perfect jewels to adorn pretty necks of powerful, famous woman, whose beauty and brightness would make the world blind. Sometimes, as the daughter who preferred her family than the world outside her father’s Estate, Bella would spend evenings tucked in her father safe space, watching his delicate hands work with unparalleled dexterity at his own form of art.

“A diamond and a chunk of coal are pretty much the same thing”, he would say in his raspy voice, calm and collected grey eyes – like hers – dancing around a new necklace. “They came from the same place, from dust itself, and deep, both stay just that – dust. But there is something beautiful and poetic about how a million of little specks of dust became the strongest of the stones. We, little, insignificant humans, have a lot to learn from it – resilience, calm, endless patience. Maybe one day, baby lion, you should become a diamond too – or a chunk of coal. Which one you choose to be?”

As a child, Bella would think of her father as a crazy, old men who liked metaphors as much as she liked her stars. Everything to him was clear as the day – doesn’t matter from where we came, or who we are born to be. All that always mattered to Philip Bloom was his own choices, the paths that he took from his experiences, his feelings and own mind.

He had thought that well to his daughters. They had been raised to be free as the wind, supported to be whatever they wanted to be. Maybe that was why the oldest, Lily, choose the craziest career path possible, and left the Estate as soon as she had grasped an contract to a record label, starstruck to be a singer-songwriter in the blur of stars that were the show business. Back them, Lily had been just sixteen, with her eyes full of long-lost dreams and poetic words etched in her skin, about love and heartbreak and dancing under candlelight.

The youngest, Catherine, wanted to be a doctor. From birth, little Kitty had been roped in books of facts and sciences, about saving lives, helping people, and doing what was good and right. Bella couldn’t remember how young she was the first time that Kitty had started daydreaming about being a famous doctor, like in the shows that she liked to watch.

But Bella had a hard time finding what she wanted to do. Her father, the blessed soul made of light, never pressured her to find what or where was her way; he never asked of her to be anything. If she wanted, she could’ve stayed her whole life in her room full of stars, watching him work and taking care of the gardens. Anything and everything were her choices, and he only asked of her to be happy.

_Diamonds, not coal._

Maybe this was why, unlike her sisters, who had both chosen careers where they could shine, Bella had preferred to watch the bright of her stars. While both Lily and Kitty wanted fame, and money, and rewards, Bella was happy to just see. She never asked for fame, nor money, and even when they called her a _genius_ , she smiled sadly.

Deep down, Bella was the only one who understood something that neither of her sisters would ever see – happiness wasn’t success nor come bottled up if you were good enough.

It was a peaceful life, faraway from losses and pain, tucked away in a house filled of dreams and laughs, with a roof painted with constellations and distant galaxies.

Until those galaxies came crushing down.

“He is going to break your heart, my darling”, her father had said sadly, but as ever, he never asked of her to turn _him_ down, even if both know that Bella would complain in a heartbeat. All her father had to do was just ask, just say to her to s _tay and keep her feet in the ground._ “He is going to break your heart and poison your mind, and even then, you would keep loving him. But it is a sunshine worth burning a whole planet?”

Years later, Philip Bloom would taint himself with guilt.

Maybe he should’ve asked. Maybe he shouldn’t have gave her wings – because with said wings, she had flown to away. She had gone too close to the sun, and had burned too bright, just like Icarus did.

But once a star has fallen, you can’t bring her back to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN MARVEL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM ARABELLA AND HER FAMILY
> 
> "he is going to burn you and you going to fall, and yet, I'm going to stand by your choices"


End file.
